


learning to sew

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Food mention, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Patton mention, Reconciliation, Remus mention, Sewing, cursing, hypothetical murder mention, injury mention, kid!virgil, momceit, parental janus, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: do i want to make a second part of this where janus finds out virgil kept the bag? yes. will i ever? probably not.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

Janus looks up as anxiety enters his room with a big nervous grin, holding so much fabric it practically hides him.

He smiled softly before walking to kneel in front of him, “hey baby bat, what’s going on?”

Anxiety just deposits the fabric into the ground and smiles “momma! Can you teach me how to sew?” 

Janus nods softly at the younger side, happy to see the imminent beaming smile, before going and grabbing his sewing supplies from the closet.

By the time he’s back anxiety’s sitting criss-cross on the floor as he tries to separate all the fabric he had gathered from one another.

“Ok let’s try to make a simple bag first? That way you can carry stuff around, and just get used to hand sewing in general.” 

Anxiety hummed before nodding, seemingly happy just to be creating something.

Soon the two- after many pricked fingers and bandaids, were done with anxiety’s small little draw-string bag.

Anxiety picked it up and showed it off proudly to Janus before running out of the room to where he assumed anxiety was showing it to Remus, before returning, smiling- and god would Janus do anything for this kid, anything to make this kid smile. 

Once he returned and got semi calm again Janus summoned a smaller sewing box for him, along with its own needles and scissors- though a little duller, and handed it to anxiety “here you go sweetheart, if you ever need help don’t be afraid to ask me.”

And if anxiety wasn’t gleeful before he was damn well ecstatic now, murmuring a million thank yous as he took the box into his arms.

Janus chuckled softly as anxiety tried to take all of his belongings in his arms, everything already falling.

He moved over to anxiety “what about this babybat? I'll hold fabrics and you can hold the box and bag, and I’ll walk you to your room?” he didn't mention that it was because of the falling items though, knowing well enough if he did anxiety would wanna show him he could do it himself. 

Anxiety hummed and made the most thoughtful look he could being 6 and holding a bunch of stuff,

But finally he just nodded gleefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i want to make a second part of this where janus finds out virgil kept the bag? yes. will i ever? probably not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> janus finds the drawstring bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i did it

Janus shifts uncomfortably in front of Virgil's door, but quickly stills himself.

_Just tell him dinner's almost ready like Patton said too._

That’s all he had to do, just tell him it was almost ready, even if it was gonna be awkward since Virgil didn’t like him anymore,

_He wasn’t his little baby bat anymore._

_But,_ he was a pretty good actor,

So He could pretend it wouldn't be awkward, pretend virgil's suspicious glaring wouldn’t burn him.

_Pretend._

But first before he did that he would actually need to knock, so after taking a breath meant to seal his nerves he knocked and then waited,

less than a moment later he heard several things crash and fall and then a muted curse before Virgil yelled “can you come in and help!”

And Virgil sounded stressed and unhappy so he did as asked of him and entered the room.

And What he was met with was a big pile of books and seemingly random objects in front of a nearly empty bookcase. 

Virgil was cleaning up the mess, but it was big, and if Janus was honest he doubts Virgil could reach the top shelves,

So he took pity on him and joined in on picking up books, ignoring the looks of pure confusion and an Unidentifiable emotion Virgil gave him when he realized _he_ was the one at the door

Janus just stayed quiet and continued helping pick up the items, he honestly did not know how Virgil knocked over nearly every item on the book shelf.

“..thanks for helping” came a small voice

Janus just nodded and continued.

It was around four minutes of silence later when he found it,

The small black drawstring bag with badly cut out bats glued onto it.

He couldn’t help but let out a quite gasp

  
  


_Anxiety grinned as he showed off the small bag to Janus._

  
  


He picked up the bag carefully, fully aware that it might of become fragile over time, 

Virgil had kept the bag.. or maybe he forgot to get rid of it..

But he held onto hope, if nothing else this meant he didn’t entirely hate him if he did in fact mean to keep it.

Suddenly he realized he kind of just stopped picking stuff up, which had gotten virgil's attention.

Virgil barely asked “what’s going on?” Before he saw it as well.

He knew he had kept it but he thought he had put it on a different shelf,

_He thought he had hidden it better._

But apparently he didn’t, and he was gonna pretend to not be internally panicking,

And all the while Janus’s mind was fixated on the fact if Virgil didn’t throw it away he might not fully have hated him when he left.

And especially since Virgil did let him in the room and at no point had told him to leave thus far.

Virgil was honestly just confused why Janus was holding it like it was so incredibly precious, wasn’t he angry that he left? 

Janus took a deep breath breaking the silence “you kept it?” He wished the soft vulnerability in his voice went away but his _son might_ not hate him.

Virgil shrugged stiffly before uttering a soft “yeah” and Janus knew Virgil well enough to know how vulnerable he was in admitting that.

Janus smiled softly, before barely muttering “you don’t hate me..”, the words incredibly quiet,

Virgil heard though and just blinked confused “wait I never hated you-” he paused -” err, well I didn’t have a great way of showing it clearly, but,” he paused again before looking Janus directly into his eyes “ _mom_ , i don’t hate you, you're my mom and you will forever be that, even if you literally killed someone I couldn’t bring myself to hate you.”

Janus _was not crying,_ _no. he wasn’t, he wouldn’t cry over something like this, his voice wasn’t shaky_ when he uttered a soft “baby bat..” before opening his arms and continuing “come here”

Virgil did so and he melted in Janus's arms, _god had he missed those comforting arms, so protective and safe and just_ **_Janus_ ** _._

And if they both did end up crying in eachothers arms that was their own damn business and theirs alone.

Because they just found out the other didn't hate them, and they don't know if they could explain just how much that means to them, or how much a weight that is off their shoulders it is.

  
  
  
  
  


_“Hey vi, Patton told me to tell you foods almost done” Virgil couldn’t help but laugh “oh my fucking god mom” Janus just smiled, though he hoped the food hasn't gone cold._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second part :D

**Author's Note:**

> do i want to make a second part of this where janus finds out virgil kept the bag? yes. will i ever? probably not.


End file.
